Lián Tien
-''It's WAW! BAM! WOOO!!'' Pauline's catchphrase Pauline Wen Lí ( 宝莲文丽 Bao Lián Wen Lí ) is one of the main characters in Nebula Aikatsu! and the protagonist of Tarot Aikatsu! and Aikatsu Blooming!. ~''Happy Birthday Pauline!'' October,27. Story Pauline is calm,fresh and relaxed, she is chinese and was in China when she was small,she learn japanese,martial arts and cooking. She is passioned by animals mostly by rabbits and cats,she is vegetarian its a tradition in her family but she often eat meat but only on special occasion like the chinese new year,festivals or parties. She is Cindy's bestfriend and create a duo with her after five month after leaving China,she love cooking: with her parents she buy vegetables and vegetarian meat and cook them with the help of her parents. Pauline and Cindy with Flora and Éléonore meet Sophie and becomes friends,they form a unit called Tropical Roses, Pauline nicknammed her Beautiful Rose (Utsukushi Bara). Pauline is also a big fan and Miku and is in her fan club. Pauline's mother learned her how to create cosmetics with natural products (plants, minerals...) and she also create nail polish with natural dye,Pauline try her products with her friends it's one of her specialities and abilities. In the season 3 of Nebula Aikatsu! she was chosen to become the Nebula Empress (one of the highest rank in the [Academy. Background Pauline is 14th years old she learn how to speak japanese,cooking and martial arts when she was small, she is Cindy's bestfriend and was always with her. She leave China when she was small and meet Sophie with her friends on Japan and is the 5th member of Sophie's group. Pauline falling in love with Yoru (Ikuto Tsukiyomi's Shugo Chara!!!!!!) and is really really love him but find this weird...but cute! Pauline loves reading she live books and has a big library in her room. Appearance She has leaf green hair with two buns attached on her head,she has leaf green eyes and fresh green glasses she has a fair skin. In season 3,she untied her hair and curled it and her hair growned,she sonetimes keep the two buns in her hair and is usually seen with or without her glasses. Personnality Pauline is very intelligent and very shy,however she is very friendly calm,fresh and relaxed,her friends nicknammed her the Chinese Encyclopedia because she always know the definitions of words, legends,myths...Cindy tells her she is an intello. Etymology Pauline ( ポーリン Porin) is a derivation of the name Paulus who means small. Wen Lí ( 闻利 Wen Lí) is a chinese last name,who is the archaic style if Chinese literary composition. It means seed. Pauline Wen Lí ( 宝莲文丽 Bao Lían Wen Lí in chinese) means Small Seed. Aura Pauline's aura is composed of green and lime green bicolored rope charms shaped like flowers,chinese lanterns,white balls with pink chinese flowers prints,pastel colored flower ornaments,exotic fishes,leaves,chinese umbrellas and peonies. Pose Her normal pose is Pauline her eyes closed with her hands rapproached,she put one arm up and the other down,cross her legs and make her hands like she is taking fans and open her eyes. The background is green and growing vines with golden sparkles and green chinese umbrellas. Her premium pose is Pauline closing her eyes,making fans came out of her hands,put one arm up and the other down,make her legs join each others and open her eyes. The backhround is green/violet with colorful chinese umbrellas,flowers and golden glitters Songs *Blowin'in the mind *Destiny Garden *Hope Tree *Sprouts of Hearts *Flowers of Heavens *Fairy Tale Garden *Castle of the enchented trees *Fresh Smile *Your Voice,World's Voice *Lucky Clover *Love Vines *Asiatic Aquarium *Nacred Eyes *Secret Garden *Clear Sunshine *Flower World *Aloha Alohe *Magic Wood *Royalty Lys Flower *My Future *Best for friends *Earth of Happiness *Lovely Flowers *Dragon Flame *Drinker *Cherry Bonbon *Pacific Sea *Light Pink Day Tripper Special Appeals *Leaf Tornade *Flower Sky *Tropical Fruits Basket *King Jungle *Fantasy Waterfalls *Flower Explosion *Natural Hearts *Awakening Waltz of Trees *Fantasy Rainbow *Walking to the Sunshine *Love Wave *Lollipop Sprouts *Rainbow Rising *Justice Libra Flower Arabesque ( constellations appeal) *Libra Fever *Premium Justice Flower Arabesque *Justice Flower Arabesque Prism Jumps *'1st'-Ethnic Flash *'2nd'-Mega Awaken Flower Waltz *'3rd'-Tropical Fresh Fruits Basket *'4th'-Blooming Exotic Flowers *'5th'-Throbbing Memory Leaf *'6th'-King Jungle *'7th'-Flower Tree of Heaven Trivia *Her birthday is the 27th of October. *Her Zodiac Sign is Libra. *Her blood type is B. *She born in Shangai. *Her favorite foods are Wan Tans, Chinese soups,vegetarian peking duck,vegetables terrines and fried fish with onions. *Her disliked food is meat (mostly when they are bloody). *Her favorite color is Leaf Lime Green. *Her full name is Pauline Li Huã Shejì Wen Lí. *Her favorite number is 16 ( because its the number of the day she meet Cindy and her mother meet her father). *Her instruments are xylophone and an acoustic guitar. *She is the only girl to is in the productor course of all of her friends. *Her abilities are Kung Fu, made natural cosmetics and patchwork. *She is afraid of horror films or horror books,and weirdly she always remember the horror films or things. *She ressemble a little at Konata Izumi: **They have both a cat-like mouth and green eyes. **They both are fan of animes, mangas and video games but she doesn't like to play eroge (she hate those genre of games). **She also ressemble at Miyuki because they both wear glasses and are very intelligent. *Pauline as the gift of telekinesis, clairvoyance,psychic and telepathy. *In season 2,Pauline become a model,and is popular in a fashion magazine called Teens' Style. **Cindy revealed than its the current popular magazine where Pauline is mainly the "icon" of the magazine. **Paulibe become popular in the fashion industry along with Miku,Sophie,Sora who are really popular. *Pauline was the first Nebula Aikatsu! character to be the protagonist of others Aikatsu series. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Ethnic Idols Category:Nebula Aikatsu!